Devour
by Syreina
Summary: Finn scents an innocent in the wwe locker room and sets out to hunt him and feed off it. A Demon hunter though stands in his way. Then there's the innocent that Finn finds out is more than just an ordinary prey for him.
1. Chapter 1

Finn growls and looks around the locker room. His piercing blue eyes take in the men changing and talking with each other. None of that mattered to Finn. Finn was hungry. He had walked into the arena and immediately he scented it. It was making him want to devour everyone. Who knew a scent of an Innocent would be here in the WWE. The land of groupies and quickies.

Finn is half demon. His mother gave him his Demon side. He, like her, feed off sex. The best though was feeding off innocence. It was the ultimate feast and desire for Finn. He could play with an innocent for days before going in. There was something about them that could keep a demon feed for weeks just off the thrill of the hunt.

Finn looks around and watches the people talking. He then sees Seth. Seth was talking hyper with Roman. Roman was the man that Finn was going to face tonight for his contender's spot. But that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the protective look Roman had and then way Seth spoke and moved. The next thing that drew his attention was the scent. It was coming from Seth.

Finn shifts closer keeping up his shroud. No one would notice or pay attention to him unless he wanted it. He watches Seth closely. Seth seemed happy about something and though Roman himself seemed tired but he was listening intently to his friend. Finn grins and watches as Roman gives Seth a brotherly hug. Seth wraps his arms around Roman and says something about hang in there.

Roman nods and then squeezes Seth extra tight and before letting him go. Seth smiles at Roman telling him something reassuring before he heads out of the locker room. Roman looks around the room and seems to allow his eyes to settle on Finn but is silent. There was something about that look that made Finn curious about that man as well. Roman then goes back to changing as if nothing happened.

Finn shakes his head and then leaves the locker room to follow his prey. No one notices when Finn leaves.

Finn follows the boy and then when Seth goes down a vacant hallway Finn advances. He grabs Seth and whispers something in his ear. Seth's eyes drift closed but he's still standing there. Seth is in a trance and feeling almost like he's asleep. He will remember none of this when Finn brings him back. Finn smirks and then turns Seth around. He pulls Seth tightly to his chest and then presses his face into Seth's neck. He breaths in the scent and it sends shocks down his spin that pools in his gut.

"Damn," Finn whispers. This scent is so thick and sweet. It was enough to make him almost lose control. But he couldn't be needed to play and keep this scent on the boy as long as he could control himself.

Seth mewls and nuzzles into Finn. The warmth and pulling of Finn's Demon is making him want to be close to the man. In his trance, it's warm and welcoming.

Finn whisper's "You are mine."

Seth nods though he doesn't really understand what he's agreeing to.

Finn then slowly moves his finger nail turning into a sharp talon. He runs his nail over Seth's neck opening a little cut. He then drops two drops of his own blood over the cut. He watches with glee as the blood slips into the cut. This was marking Seth as his prey and protecting him from any other Demons. Something this sweet would surely draw attention.

The mark would also allow Finn some control over Seth. Seth wouldn't be able to tell people what's going on and Finn could enter his thoughts and dreams when he wanted. He could manipulate Seth just a little bit through those.

Finn then gently lays his lips over Seth's kissing him softly. The taste was divine and exactly what Fin thought it would be. He feels his demon groan in pleasure at the smile sip of the feast that was to come. He then pulls back and licks over Seth's lips before letting him go. He had quenched a bit of his own thirst and it was enough for now. Finn snaps his fingers and Seth blinks and looks confused.

Seth looks at Finn and whispers. "Sorry.. Did I bump into you.. I don't.. remember."

Finn grins at him and then walks away. He was going to enjoy playing with this one.

Seth wraps his arms around himself. He doesn't remember what happened. He then looks up when he hears something and sees Roman walking towards him. He knows Roman has a lot on his plate and didn't need Seth's memory lapse to worry about. But something happened and he didn't understand.

Roman looks at him. "what are you doing here."

Seth throws on a smile. "Just waiting for you big dog." He shakes it off and smiles more at Roman.

Roman shakes his head. "You're a horrible liar Seth."

Seth wraps his arms around Roman and pulls him towards the stage. "it's ok just tired. Let's go."

Latter that night, Seth avoids the gaze of Finn when they all enter onto the stage for Raw. Then when Finn makes his way to the front what the crowd doesn't see is Finn's hand ghost over Seth's ass. Seth wants to jump but he can't. He's on camera. He's supposed to look stunned but his eyes go almost doe-eyed at the feeling of Finn touching him.

Finn for his part is enjoying every moment of this. Seth's little gasp and then the look on his face. He thinks to himself that he is going to enjoy every minute of this chase. Then there was the fact that he was almost bathed in the scent as he stands there on stage.

* * *

A/n I will be honest. I'm still deciding if this is going to be pure Finn/Seth or Finn/Seth/Roman. So I apologize when I decide I will tell you in case you don't like the pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn smirks as he watches Seth avoid him in the locker rooms during the next weeks Raw. He could smell the nervousness on Seth. Such a simple little brush set the boy off and that was driving Finn's new fascination and desire. He wanted to toy with Seth more.

Finn stalks through the arena looking for Seth. He then stops when he sees Seth talking to Roman again. There was something about the large Samoan that was driving Finn to a dark place. When Roman was around Finn felt like something was pushing his power down. Then there was the way Roman looked at him. That was unnerving. Like Roman was looking through him and could tell what he was.

Finn watches with narrowed eyes as Seth talks with the larger male. Seth wraps his arms around Roman and hugs him tightly. His prey was entirely too friendly with that person. He shivers and then watches as Roman and Seth separate and then head different parts of the arena. Finn follows Seth and watches as Seth goes into a meeting with Hunter.

Finn thinks and then smirks deciding to wait until night time to play his game this week. He though watches Seth closely all night. The story line he could care less about. He just used it as an excuse right now to keep an eye on Seth and feed a little more of his scent when he's close by. He also sees Seth playing games with Xavier after his Raw promo until it was time to leave Raw.

* * *

Seth jumps on Roman and laughs brightly when Roman is forced to catch him. He was ignoring the Finn situation right now and just trying to enjoy being back in the ring and that Roman was on his show. Roman shakes his head and situates Seth on his back for a piggy back ride. Roman mumbles a something about a heavy ass Seth on his back and him having to haul Seth's ass around.

Seth smirks and hugs Roman from behind. "Shhh"

Roman mutters. "You shh or I'll dump you on your butt."

Seth cuddles down and closes his eyes. "I'm tired."

Roman nods and carries Seth towards their hotel room. "Good thing you have your best friend to carry you. Apparently."

Seth grins and then his eyes catch something. He turns his head and sees Finn staring at them. Seth hides his face and shivers.

Roman immediately notices and then looks around. "Seth?"

Seth looks up and Finn is gone. He shakes his head. "It's nothing.. just got cold."

Roman frowns and then looks back at Seth. "You still are the worst liar ever.. but I'm here for you."

Seth nods and holds onto Roman tighter. "I know."

Roman gets to the door and Jey actually steps up since he was getting into his room and helps Roman open the door since Seth doesn't want to move. Roman rolls his eyes and then drops Seth on his bed. Seth crawls up and hides under the covers.

Roman shakes his head and mumbles. "Spoiled."

Seth smirks over at him. "You're the one that spoiled me."

Roman waves his hand. "I'm going to shower."

Seth nods and closes his eyes.

* * *

Finn mutters softly that Roman is in the way because he was too close to his prey. He sighs and then sits on his bed. He was right next door to the couple even though they don't' know that. Finn closes his eyes and takes a breath. He waits until Seth is asleep and grins as he begins to weave his dream.

* * *

Seth gasps when he wakes up in a room. He thought he was with Roman but the bed felt like silk and was completely soft. There were patches of mist floating around the room and he couldn't see through them. He wasn't in control of his body. He then gasps when he feels something moving inside of him. His arms wrap around the shoulders of the person.

Seth whines in pleasure as the person thrust into him. "oh..."

Finn's face comes into view. Seth gasps more and then let out a cry of pleasure as Finn thrusts harder against his sweet spot. Seth's toes curl in pleasure. Finn's hand moves down and guides Seth's legs around his waist. Allowing him in deeper. Seth pants and his fingers dig into Finn's shoulder.

Finn whispers softly into Seth's ear. "so beautiful under me. So sweet."

Seth moans and tries to hide his face in Finn's neck. "nooo.. I.. " Seth though can't get anything out as Finn takes him.

* * *

Seth gasps as Roman shakes his shoulder waking him up. Seth sits up and almost nails Roman with his head.

Roman looks worried about him. "Seth?" Seth had been whining out no in his sleep and thrashing around.

Seth shakes softly and then looks at Roman. He tries to tell Roman but can't. He wraps his arms around Roman and hides his face in Roman's neck. Seth wants to tell Roman but every time he does his words change and he can't get it out. Seth lets out a sob and clings to Roman. Roman holds him tightly.

* * *

Finn snarls and looks around. Someone ripped Seth out of the dream. He was pissed because he was about to finish Seth off but he wouldn't be able to weave Seth again for days. It would take too much out of Seth. He looks at the wall and narrows his eyes. Roman had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I have decided to have it Finn/Roman/Seth just in case you don't like the pairing and don't want to continue. Sorry if you're disappointed.

* * *

Finn stomps into the Raw arena and looks completely pissed off. He hadn't been able to get his mind off how Seth felt under him and how it felt to be in him. Now all he could think of and want was Seth under him. He needed to feed as well and he didn't want anyone but Seth. He tired and had to send the person away. Nothing would satisfy him but Seth.

He looks down at his phone when it begins to ring. He answers it and hears a female voice purr on the other end. "Finn, baby, how are you?"

Finn glares and then spits out. "Delilah stop with your bullshit and tell me what you want."

Delilah giggles brightly. "So grouchy brother. What's wrong.. your prey being prudish?"

Finn snarls. "Tell.."

Delilah sighs and interrupts him. "Before you make me not want to tell you. I'm calling to warn you. Your hunting ground has a Demon hunter in it."

Finn stops. "what.."

Delilah sounds amused. "Oh Finn, my baby brother, you didn't know?"

Finn snaps. "who?" he didn't have time for her and her games.

Delilah giggles. "Now where would the fun be in telling you."

Finn looks around and then hisses. "I hate you.. and your games."

Delilah giggles and then speaks softly. "Be careful baby brother and don't get caught."

Finn sighs when there's dial tone. Of course, she wouldn't tell him. She'd probably just laugh at him while she waits for him to find out. Demons don't normally look out for each other unless it was more entertaining. He rubs his neck and then looks up when he sees Seth and Roman walk into the arena.

Finn debates on taking Seth tonight and then getting out of dodge. He did not want to deal with demon hunter's in any form. He nods and then heads to the locker room following the two. He wanted Seth tonight and he would have him.

* * *

That night after Raw, Finn follows the two to the hotel. He looks around and gets off on the floor with them. He has his head down planning on how to get Seth. He didn't plan though to be slammed into the wall. Finn looks up and his eyes narrow as he looks up at Roman.

Roman leans down into Finn's face. "Finn..."

Finn gasps when he feels something seeps and pulls at him. He then snarls, questioning himself about how he could be so blind. The reason he felt so annoyed and why it felt like his powers weren't there when he was near Roman.

Roman leans more into Finn. "You know what I am."

Finn snarls. "you know what I am."

Roman hisses. "Leave Seth alone. I know that you're using your power on him. I know you dream weaved and you won't be doing it again or get near him."

Finn smirks. "Oh.. what .."

Roman's arm presses against his throat and Finn groans a little in pain. "Seth is.. not going with you."

Finn growls softly. "What is it to you... wait you're here protecting him."

Roman snarls and then gasps when Finn easily pushes him away.

Finn smirks. "What is it about this boy, that is of interest to a Demon hunter.."

Roman growls. "Leave him alone."

Finn grins and then whispers. "Or we could share him. Since obviously even though you're protecting him. You can't get enough of him. You want him just as much as I want him."

Roman turns and heads to his and Seth's room.

Finn calls after him. "After I taste him.. you can have him."

Roman slams the door. Finn was getting to him but he would never admit it.

Seth jumps from where he is sitting on the bed. "Romie?"

Roman shakes his head and then sits by Seth, drawing him close. "It's nothing just a jerk fan."

Seth cuddles and whispers. "Sorry if they were rude."

Roman nods and closes his eyes. He was here to protect Seth. That's why he puts up with this crap from the fans and the smarks. He had in the time he spent with Seth, grown attached to him. He wasn't about to let a sex fiend demon hurt Seth.

Finn growls at the door. A demon Hunter was protecting his prey. This was going to be more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn snarls as he watches Roman and Seth walk through the arena. Seth was nearly bouncing as he talks about something with Roman. Finn had been "hurt"in his match against Seth In truth Finn needed to devote his time to the hunt and also in figuring out Roman. The Demon hunter's wouldn't just send a hunter to protect someone with out a reason and the reason escaped Finn.

Finn looks around the arena. No one was paying him any mind and that's what he wanted. He has woven a spell so that most people wouldn't even see him and if they did they would forget. He watches Roman though and frowns deeply. He needed to know why the Hunter's where protecting Seth before he could take the boy and feast.

Finn jumps when he feels a hand on his back. He spins around and glares at his sister. She giggles brightly and spins around him. Dancing to the music in her head. "Ohh Finnie you are so far behind the game that I think you've already lost."

Finn snarls and grabs her. He slams her against the wall. His skin turning black slowly. "Tell me what is going on."

Delilah growls and her eyes glow red. "Let me go."

Finn glares and then lets her go. Delilah maybe crazy and enjoy games but she is deadly when she's actually pissed.

Delilah straightens her shirt. "Don't touch me like that ever again."

Finn sighs. "Tell me what is going on."

Delilah smirks. "The Demon hunter's sent a hunter to protect a little boy like that.. and then you get infatuated by him. Who would have known.. oh everyone. He's like a drug isn't he?"

Finn looks confused. Delilah was hiding something. "You had him?"

Delilah takes a breath and then sighs. "Not him.. The one he was before him."

Finn frowns and looks confused.

Delilah looks at him. "You know the wives tale of Gods and Goddess's being.. many."

Finn stops and looks at her. "You mean being born again over and over. Because if they weren't their memories and loses would drive them insane."

Delilah nods. "Mhmm.. He is one of those. He doesn't even know the power he has."

Finn looks confused. "Wait that boy... he is one of those.."

Delilah nods. "A goddess rests in him. But he doesn't even know it."

Finn looks even more confused.

Delilah giggles and then looks sad suddenly. "Him and me.. once had something. Not now though. Never again."

Finn looks at her. "Never?'

Delilah smiles sadly. "It was lifetimes ago. I can't deal with him leaving and not remembering. Do you think you can?"

Finn nods and looks at Seth again. "He's just a meal.."

Delilah Laughs. "That's what I thought too. We'll see and we'll see how you get past the big man."

Finn nods. "Maybe I don't."

Delilah looks at him. "Hmm?"

Finn shrugs. "Roman will never stop protecting Seth. Maybe it's a package deal."

Delilah Laughs and nearly falls onto the ground. "Wait you are going to take the boy and his protector. You have a death wish Finnie."

Finn rolls his eyes and then turns to walk towards the arena. "laugh it up. I will have them both."

Delilah watches and then takes a breath when Finn is out of ear shot. "I hope you don't end up with a broke heart Finnie." She then vanishes.

Finn keeps walking and then looks at both Roman and Seth. Seth was defiantly excited about something a he talks with Roman. Finn watches and then turns and heads out of the building. Since when does he change his mind and give into his meal. Letting his meal have something beyond what he can give them. He shakes his head and then wonders a stray thought. Which god is in Seth.

Finn shrugs and then keeps walking. What does it matter. He would have both of them and where Roman is not innocent by any means Roman would be a source of wildfire and passion. He could sense it. He would have both of them.


End file.
